Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Jazz Cullen Black
Summary: Historia propia-Leirat, una chica de 13 años, de un dia a otro cambia su vida por completo una hermana, un padre...un ser poderoso y una profecia. Algo nunca antes ocurrido en toda la historia. Cada una de las tres razas que existen se uniran...¡pasen!
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada los personajes no son míos bueno algunos ya que otros si gracias a Stephenie Meyer y Rick Riordan. Otra cosa esta historia fue idea mía (Jazz Cullen Black) y de Martali AH! SE ME OLVIDABA también de EL POLLO ESCRITOR así que no se preocupen no es plagio, ahora si les dejo leer el:**

**Epilogo**

Martali pov:

El último sábado, estaba sola en mi casa cuando las luces de repente se apagaron. De pronto sentí una persona que me seguía con la mirada, me voltee y vi una mujer con un turbante en la cabeza y lentes azules.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunte

-Mi nombre es Euriale y vine por ti- Dijo la mujer, Euriale. En ese momento dos niñas y un niño aparecieron detrás de ella.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Le pregunte, señalándolos.

Euriale se volteo y vio a los tres niños.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, pero lo lamento hoy no tengo tiempo- Dijo mientras se quitaba el turbante y los lentes.

-¡Martali!, cierra los ojos- Grito el niño

Cerré los ojos y escuche un enorme chillido.

-¡Aah!- Grite y me gire a las escaleras, empecé a correr por mi vida pero algo o alguien me tiro al suelo y escuche una voz femenina gritar:

-¡Ahora Jazz!-

Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro y se escuchó el entrechocar de los metales.

**Lo sé un poco corto, bueno muy corto no se preocupen actualizare pronto espero Reviews XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Acabemos con ella-dijo otra voz de mujer que supuse que era Jazz, me volví en el piso intentando pararme…se escuchó otro chillido…ya estaba hincada…-

-¡Manolo! ¡Se está yendo la niña!-grito una niña, la cual supuse no era Jazz o tal vez…la verdad ni quería saber quién era y qué pasaba solo me quería ir de aquí

-¡Voy por ella!-dijo esta vez una voz de niño, Manolo supuse-¡y soy MANOLOCABEZAHUEVO!-

-¡SI! ¡Claro! ¡VE POR ELLA!-

En lo que tenían su pequeña pelea yo ya me había parado y corrido las escaleras, me agarre del barandal y sentí pasos detrás de mí como máximo a un metro de mí, corrí más rápido y sin fijarme me tropecé y caí rodando por las escaleras y me torcí el tobillo; intente pararme pero fue inútil ya que no podía sostenerme en pie, me apoye en una mesa para así poder pararme sin apoyar mi pie que tenía lastimado, pero fue cuando alguien me tomo por el hombro haciendo que diera un brinco y voltearme bruscamente, lo cual no favoreció a mi tobillo, me encontré con un niño…Manolocabezahuevo.

-Tranquila todo está bien, ven te ayudo-se escuchó un grito desgarrador y después nada…Manolocabezahuevo sonrió-ya acabo todo-escuche pasos bajar por la escalera para después dejar ver a dos niñas y una de ellas debía de ser Jazz

-Listo-dijo Manolocabezahuevo a lo cual ellas asintieron

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué le hicieron?...-empecé a preguntar pero una de las niñas me interrumpió

-¡ehhhh! No tantas preguntas aquí los que hacemos preguntas somos nosotros pero como me cogiste de buen humor responderé algunas de tus preguntas, me llamo Jazmín Nebur-dijo, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta era una niña de unos 15 años, cabello negro un poco quemado por el sol como de un metro setenta-él es Manolocabezahuevo-dijo mientras señalaba al niño, tenía cabello café oscuro, ojos cafés, como de unos 15 años igual que ella de un metro setenta y cinco y efectivamente tenia cabeza en forma de huevo-y ella es Kazumi-dijo refiriéndose a la otra niña de cabellos rizados muy güeros como de 14 años, ojos verdes con un toque de naranja como fuego, de un metro sesenta y cinco-venimos por ti a salvarte de Euriale la "mujer" que estaba arriba y acabamos con ella, hasta ahí podemos revelarte ¿verdad?-dijo ahora refiriéndose a los otros dos

-Si…creo…creo que ya fue suficiente-hablo Kazumi-vamos chica agarra tus cosas y vámonos-

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no pienso irme!-

-Si no vienes vendrán más como Euriale o peores y tú, pequeña, no podrás hacer nada y veras como muere cada uno de tus seres queridos… ¿Quieres eso?-me pregunto Manolocabezahuevo, a lo cual Jazz bufo, negué lentamente con la cabeza y empecé a cojear hacia las escaleras

-¡Alto!-dijo Jazz algo preocupada-ya no hay tiempo están por llegar ¡Vámonos!-

-¿Quiénes van a llegar? ¡Yo no me voy sin respuestas!-dije

-Cabezahuevo… ¿Puedes?-pregunto Kazumi

-¡Siempre yo!-se quejó, para luego acercarse hacia mí

-¡Que! Esto es peor que un secuestro-dije sarcásticamente, intentando subir las escaleras, pero era inútil, Manolocabezahuevo me agarro de la muñeca y tiro de mi, resbale y caí sobre él, pude alcanzar a ver como Kazumi apartaba la mirada y cerraba los puños, el en cambio me agarro como un costal y nos encaminamos a la puerta

-Te llevaremos al Campamento Mestizo-dijo Kazumi con un poco de brusquedad en la voz

-¿Campamento Mestizo?-pregunte

-No hables-dijo Jazz, al parecer ya no estaba de buen humor-luego te explicaremos-

-Jazz ¡vamos! No seas tan grosera solo pregunto-le reprocho Kazumi

-¡Mira quién habla! no me importa, no es seguro ¡sabes lo que arriesgamos Kazumi!-

-sí, estoy consciente, pero no es excusa para tratarla de esa manera y déjame en paz ¡que tu eres igual con ya-sabes!-Jazz apretó los puños

-como sea vámonos, que se acercan los monstruos-dijo Manolocabezahuevo, pero fue cuando se escuchó un estruendo de la parte de arriba

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunte algo preocupada

-es tarde… ¡TE DIJE QUE NOS TENIAMOS QUE IR!-le grito Jazz a Kazumi

-¡NOS HUBIERAMOS IDO SI NO FUERAS TAN GROSERA!-

-¡PUES…!-

-¡BASTA!-grito Manolocabezahuevo-¡dejen de discutir y gritar! ¡No me digas nada Jazz!-dijo al ver que Jazz abría la boca para hablar-¡vámonos! ¡Tenemos que desaparecer Jazz!-ella asintió y se tomaron de las manos-sujétate bien-me susurro Kazumi y antes de poder decir algo más sentí que alguien me jalaba.

Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo XD sentimos tardar tanto, recuerden que no solo yo escribo la historia, también mi querida "hermana" Mertali y mi hermosa prima Kazumi n.n espero sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos a un bosquecillo donde al lado izquierdo se veía la carretera y a la derecha se veía una extensión de un bosque, por todos lados era verde. Sentí una sensación de mareo y nauseas, Manolocabezahuevo me bajo de su hombro y casi vuelvo a caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo me alcanzo a sostener.

-vamos Jazz tu por delante y al final yo-dijo Kazumi otra vez con brusquedad-

-si claro y yo soy la celosa-susurro Jazz tan bajo que solamente la pudimos escuchar Kazumi y yo ya que Manolocabezahuevo observaba el bosque, empezamos a subir una colina cuando de repente Jazz paro de golpe.

-¿Jazz? Este…-Manolocabezahuevo hablo, estaba un poco nervioso

-¿Jazz…?-empezó a preguntar Kazumi, pero antes de terminar se tenso y saco un báculo de su funda, luego fue Jazz pero ella con su espada y escudo

-Monstruos-susurro Jazz, Manolo me llevo junto a un árbol y me dejo recargada en el para después sacar una pistola, se alejó y regreso con un palo largo de un árbol para luego dármelo.

-Tal vez no sirva de mucho pero…es mejor que nada-dijo

-gracias…supongo-dije ya para mí, pues él ya se había ido. Jazz, Kazumi y Manolo se reunieron como a unos tres metros de mí y fue entonces cuando apareció un tipo serpiente de color negra, ojos rojos y con cuatro cabezas.

-¡Manolo! ¡llévate a Martali!-grito Jazz y…esperen yo no les había dicho mi nombre ahora que me daba cuenta…Jazz y Kazumi trataban de acercarse a la "serpiente" mientras Manolo sobrevolaba las cabezas de esta…esperen…¿sobrevolaba?...bueno eso ahora no importaba, sentí a alguien detrás de mí y me gire, observe como cuatro pares de ojos color amarillo se acercaban, retrocedí recargándome en la rama pero no me di cuenta y tropecé con una roca y caí soltando la rama, grite al ver que dos esqueletos dirigiéndose a mí y atrayendo la mirada de los demás, algo malo ya que en ese momento la serpiente lanzo a Manolo con su cola al otro lado de la carretera.

-¡MANOLO!-gritaron Jazz y Kazumi

-¡Kazumi! ¡Ayuda a la niña!-escuche a Jazz gritar y después un chillido…no supe lo que paso exactamente, Kazumi les grito a los esqueletos que se fueran y estos desaparecieron o algo parecido-

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a levantar

-creo…creo que si…y…y ¿Manolo?-

-¡MANOLO! ¡Arriba!-se escuchó el grito se Jazz y después otro chillido-¡CUIDADO!-grito, pero lo que no sabía era que ese "cuidado" iba dirigido hacia nosotras

-¡AL PISO!-dijo Kazumi empujando de nuevo al suelo, una ráfaga de aire paso por arriba de nosotras, la cual fue la cola del monstruo-serpiente- ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Otro golpe como ese y nos mata! ¡Cuando diga AL PISO es AL PISO!-me reprocho-¡lo que digamos ES lo que TIENES que hacer!-dijo resaltando algunas palabras-¡Jazz! ¡VE CON MAONOLO! ¡Yo me encargo de la hidra!-grito en dirección a Jazz

-¡QUE! ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡NOOO!-dijo mientras se volteaba a vernos ya que había desorientado a la ¿hidra?-¡encárgate de ella! ¡Llévala al Campamento Mestizo y PIDE AYUDA!-grito para luego volver a atacar a la hidra

-¡No Jazz! ¡No te dejare sola!-y diciendo esto corrió en su dirección y tiro a Jazz por accidente o intención, luego se interpuso entre la hidra y Jazz sin espada, sin escudo…indefensa.

-¡Kazumi! ¡NO!-grito Jazz mientras se volvía a levantar, pero al levantarse la hidra la abatió y la alejo seis metros.

-¡JAZZ!-grite parándome con gran esfuerzo

Kazumi abrió sus brazos lo más que pudo, mientras Jazz se intentaba parar sin ningún resultado…Kazumi cerro sus brazos dando una fuerte palmada, mientras la hidra le lanzo un coletazo, pero antes de que llegara a ella el suelo se partió debajo de la serpiente y con sus últimos esfuerzos por salir por poco se lleva a Kazumi rasguñándole los brazos con heridas largas y profundas…al final la hidra desapareció y el suelo volvió a la normalidad…antes de poder enderezarme un rayo paso por encima de mi cabeza

-¡TU!-grito Jazz cerca de mí, pero no la pude ver-¡SI HUBIERAS ESPERADO Y NO HUBIERAS COMETIDO LA ESTUPIDEZ DE PEDIR EXPLICACIONES…!-me sobresalte al verla a un lado de mí, me enderece de nuevo sosteniéndome del primer árbol que vi, observe que sus ojos estaban más negros de lo normal y había algo extraño en ellos pero no pude descifrarlo-¡NO ME MIRES ASI!-volvió a gritarme-¡TU TIENES TODA LA CULPA DE ESTO!-

-¡Jazz!-Grito Kazumi-¡No cometas estupideces!-

-¡QUE! ¡QUE NO COMETA…! ¡Ahhh!-grito y un rayo paso cerca de mi incendiando el árbol donde estaba recargada y estrellándose en el suelo-¡JAZZ!-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Para!-le ordeno a las llamas y estas desaparecieron-¿contenta?-pregunto

-¡ve por huevo y cálmate! Si no iras con la hidra-dijo Kazumi rebuscando algo en su bolso

-¡Ahhh!-Jazz lazo un grito de frustración, volteo y empezó a caminar hacia la carretera-¡pero primero te MATO!-Y resonó otro rayo

-¡Kazumi! ¡Tus brazos! La hidra te…te…te…-comencé a balbucear-¡rasguño!-

-sí, ¡mira!- y me enseño sus brazos con unas líneas blancas-néctar de los Dioses-dijo mostrando un pequeño frasco- una pequeña dosis a nosotros los semi-dioses nos hace bien y nos cura, pero mucha de ella nos mata…ten toma un poco, para tu tobillo-dijo dándome algo dorado del frasco, me dio una pequeña pisca y me la metí a la boca. Tenía el sabor de pizza de peperoni y jamón, sopa recién hecha, y leche bien fría.

-¡Vamos Martali! Párate y vamos con Jazz y Manolo, espero que no esté muy mal-dijo Kazumi

Me pare lentamente esperando sentir dolor en el tobillo pero en vez de eso me pude parar muy fácilmente y sin ningún dolor, moví mi pie hacia delante y atrás, en círculos y otra vez…

-¡WOW! Si funciona el… ¡lo que sea de los dioses!-

-Néctar de los dioses-me corrigió Kazumi, comenzamos a caminar hacia la carretera

-y… ¡cómo funciona eso de los dioses y semi-dioses! Es decir… ¿todo eso es real?-pregunte

-Sí, todos los mitos, leyendas, por ejemplo yo soy hija de Hades, dios del inframundo-

-¿Qué? Hades uno de los…tres ¡grandes!-

-Sí, Jazz es hija de Zeus, el rey de los dioses o dios de los dioses como lo quieras llamar-

-¿Y yo soy hija de quién?-

-No lo sé, solamente los dioses son los que dicen o reconocen quienes son sus hijos, los que aún no son reconocidos se quedan en la cabaña de Hermes, pero sospecho que Jazz si sabe algo de ti ya que tu…olvídalo-

-¿Qué Jazz sabe algo de mí que yo ignoro?-

-No, nada olvídalo…vamos a probar un poco más tu tobillo, ¡mira! ¡Allí están!-y diciendo eso me agarro de la mano y empezamos a correr a donde se encontraban Jazz y Manolo el cual se estaba parando con ayuda de Jazz

-pensé que irías por ayuda-dijo Jazz cuando llegamos

-No, ayude a Martali-dijo Kazumi-¿Manolo?-pregunto

-Estoy bien-dijo con voz ronca-no te preocupes-

-¡Si claro! "estoy bien" ¡después de haber sido lanzado como seis o siete METROS!-grito Jazz mientras se escuchaba otro rayo caer

-¡Jazz! ¡CONTROLATE!-dijo Manolo, asustado-¡los huevos somos propensos a que nos caigan los rayos!-

-Jajaja que gracioso, vámonos ya, ten toma una pisca más Martali y corramos al campamento capaz que vienen más monstruos-dijo Kazumi, poniendo un poco de humor a la situación

Tomamos un camino hacia el Campamento Mestizo y me dijeron que ahí nos encontraríamos con un tal Steve Mendoza y Joseph Le Blanc y de ahí iríamos con un tal Quirón y eso al parecer puso de mejor humos a Jazz

En el camino tropecé varias veces, pero Kazumi siempre me esperaba sonriendo, para luego alcanzar a Jazz y Manolo, pero volvía a tropezar y tropezar por todo el camino, después de un rato me di cuenta que tenía una pésima condición física; cuando creí que ya no podría dar ni dos pasos más vi a un dragón y aun lado de este estaban Jazz y Manolo.

-¡Cuidado!-grite al ver al dragón que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ellos

-Tranquila, no les hará daño, digamos que es buen amigo-

-¿El dragón?-pregunte a lo que ella asintió, me di cuenta de que había dos chicos más junto a Jazz y Manolo-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-¡OH! ¡Ven vamos!-dijo y tiro de mi para volver a correr-hola Joseph, hola Steve ¿Qué pasa?-

-bueno…-comenzó a hablar un chavo de cabello negro un poco moreno, ojos cafés con la orilla gris, de unos dieciséis años y un metro ochenta, tenía una espada en mano y un escudo de bronce, junto con su armadura griega-mi nombre es Joseph Le Blanc, hijo de Atenea y jefe de la casa

-Yo soy Martali Leirat, no se de quien soy hija y tampoco se en que casa estoy-dije, pude ver como Jazz apartaba la mirada cuando Joseph sonrió ante mi comentario

-Jajajaja mi nombre es Steve Mendoza-dijo el otro chavo de al lado, adelantándose; era un chico de cabello castaño de unos quince años, una sonrisa encantadora, ojos verdes con un pequeño toque morado en el centro, también con espada y armadura-hijo de Dioniso y bueno…pues soy el único así que tengo la cabaña para mí-se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír

-¿Chicos que ha pasado?-pregunto Jazz con la mirada hacia la colina, me acerque un poco y pude ver que había trece cabañas de diferentes tamaños y formas, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que había fuego en diferentes partes de un bosque y varia personas llenas de hollín sin contar a Steve y Joseph

-los mortifagos nos atacaron de nuevo-contesto Joseph posicionándose al lado de Jazz-buscándote…Jazz bueno…-la tomo de la mano-…a todos…no podemos seguir así…tenemos que saber sobre esa pro…-

-¡calla!-ordeno Kazumi-ella no tiene que saber…-

-también está involucrada Kazumi-corto Jazz volteándose hacia nosotros y retirando la mano de la de Joseph con algo de brusquedad-estoy de acuerdo con Joseph, vamos con Quirón-dijo más relajada y se encamino hacia una casa blanca con Joseph pisándole los talones

-¿Qué le paso?-le pregunte a Kazumi mientras la seguíamos

-No…tengo prohibido contestar a esa pregunta y más cerca de EL-

-¿EL?-

-¡No puedo decirte!-dijo con voz dura, a lo cual yo preferí cambiar de tema

-los mortifagos…-

-los mortifagos quieren reclutarnos por…por…por algo…pero más Bellatrix ya que quiere de vuelta a su hija…y…no puedo decirte más- ¿su hija? Pero…yo…ella… ¿mi madre que sabe sobre que estoy aquí?...ella…bueno…esto es muy confuso pensé debo de actuar normal como si no la conociera-¿Quién es Bellatrix?

-líder de los mortifagos, después de "EL"-

-¿Quién es "EL"?-pregunte sabiendo ya a quien se refería, pues lo había visto un par de veces

-Eso, ya te lo dije, no te lo puedo decir-

-¿Por qué los quieren reclutar?-

-NOS quieren, ahora eres parte de nosotros-

-bueno, ¿por qué nos quieren reclutar? ¿Para qué?-

-Mira ya casi llegamos, él es Quirón y el Señor D-dijo señalando a dos hombres que jugaban un juego de ajedrez, uno estaba en una silla de ruedas y demasiado concentrado en la partida, mientras que el otro estaba tomando alegremente una coca-cola, era de nariz enrojecida, pequeño y gordo, con ojos acuosos y pelo rizado color negro acebuche

-¿Quirón que ha pasado?-preguntaba Jazz cuando llegamos

-lo mismo de siempre Jazz-

-Y esta vez ¿Quienes más vinieron?-

-pues aparte de tu madre Black-Empezó a hablar el señor D, a lo cual Jazz se tensó-pues… ¿Quién es ella?-

-¿Quién?... ¡Ahhh! ella es Martali Leirat…Avaquian- ¿Avaquian? ¡Yo no me llamaba así!

-Mucho gusto y…es…-

-Sí, un mestizo, pero no sabemos quién es su progenitor-mintió Jazz por supuesto que lo sabespensé

-bien, mientras llévenla a la cabaña de Hermes, Jazz enséñale el campamento y…no mejor…creo que sería mejor que todos ustedes se lo enseñaran… ¡Sí! Mucho mejor-dijo, para luego volver su atención al juego, pero justo cuando nos íbamos el señor D se volteo y hablo

-¿Black?-iba a contestar pero Jazz se adelantó y… ¡un momento! ¿Black? Así que era mi ¿hermana? Entonces… ¡Tenia una hermana mayor! Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-¿si señor?-pregunto sin voltear

-deberías controlar mejor tu carácter-pero fue cuando se escuchó un trueno-bueno, bueno, yo solo decía sigue así-Jazz sonrió y siguió su camino

-¿Jazz? ¿No crees que tenemos que explicarle algunas cosas a Martali?-hablo Joseph, Jazz se detuvo y suspiro

-Bien, pero vamos a mi casa-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Kazumi y los otros solo asintieron, nos dirigimos a una cabaña, la número uno, la más grande y voluminosa de las doce, con puertas de bronce, pulidas, como un holograma, que parecían recorridas por rayos, entramos y nos sentamos en el suelo; era una habitación muy bonita, había una cama y un escritorio, todo estaba pulcramente arreglado y el techo tenía como nubes grises que se movían como en Hogwarts pensé

-bien, ahora-comenzó Joseph-dices que Martali también está involucrada en… ¿la profecía?-

-si, por lastima-dijo medio barriéndome

-¿Qué profecía?-pregunte, mientras hablábamos apareció en el centro de la habitación una mesa con seis sillas

-Vamos-me dijo Steve y me empujó hacia la mesa-siéntate

-ahora si ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-pregunto Kazumi

-bueno…para empezar ¿Que es este lugar?-

-el campamento Mestizo, ya te lo habíamos dicho-contesto Jazz un poco molesta y frustrada

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué es? ¿Aquí que se hace?-

-se entrenan a los semidioses para pelear contra los monstruos y algunos estamos ligados a una profecía, como nosotros cinco…bueno ahora seis, aunque también para poder sobrevivir-dijo Joseph

-Oye Jazz y… ¿Qué onda con Avaquian? Ese no es mi apellido es… ¡AHH!-grite, mi silla se había levantado del piso y me había dejado caer, me pare rápidamente, mientras Jazz ya estaba de pie aunque a esta no la tiraron, pues los otros estaban elevados cerca de las nubes

-¡Jazz! ¡NO! ¡QUE HACES! ¡JAZZ!-grito Kazumi

-¡Cállate!-le grito Jazz, para luego voltearse hacia mí-Ahora que nadie se puede interponer para poder matarte…-saco su espada, pero por suerte yo siempre traía mi varita encima ya que era una bruja aunque no se los había dicho, la saque de mi bolsillo

-Jajaja-rio…esa risa me parecía conocida… ¡pero claro! Era igual a la de mamapensé-eso no te va a servir de nada y menos en mi-dijo Jazz acercándose peligrosamente

-¿A si? Pues… ¡Petrificus Totalus!-exclame y corrí hacia la puerta sin fijarme si le había dado o no

-¡NO!-escuche decir y luego un golpe

-¡Alohomora!-grite para que se abriera la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a ella, una reja de rayos apareció ante mí-¡AHH! ¡Bombarda!-grite para ver si funcionaba, pero esta absorbió el hechizo

-Sabes muy bien que no podrás salir de aquí-me dijo Jazz detrás de mí

-Jazz-me voltee a verla-no sé lo que quieras, pero yo no tengo nada en tu contra, no te quiero lastimar-dije con toda de calma que pude pero aun con la varita, aunque no sirvió ya que se volvió a reír

-¿Quieres un duelo?-me pregunto

-al aire libre y sin espada-dije sin pensar

-Bien-sonrió-¿con varita?-pregunto mientras sacaba la suya… ¿pero…? ¿Es una bruja?

Ojala les haya gustado XD espero comentarios. por fa!

P.d. recuerden que algunos personajes son de Rick Riordan ;)


End file.
